The Lovers of the New Age
by 100hogwartsstreet
Summary: A Fremione Story, where the couple battle the opposition in Hogwarts from Dolores Umbridge and also the development of their love as well as some Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender and George/Angelina. Summary sucks. My first Fanfiction. Feedback wanted. Rated T for just incase I develop it later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

"Fred Weasley, Will you please stop making such a commotion over there? I'm trying to do my essays for Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Now you've said Defence against the Dark Arts I'm definitely not going to stop, why do you even insist on doing homework for that hag?"

"I insist on doing homework for that gargoyle because her report may effect my chances of working for the department of Magical Law Enforcement. You know it's my ambition to work for the ministry so this cruelty can never happen again."

"Hermy please just relax for one night. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Why on earth does he do this to me?Why does that smile make me melt so much?Wait did he seriously just call me Hermy that's my mum's nickname for me!

"Fine I'll relax for tonight but tomorrow you best not disturb me or I'll tell your mum what your up to" Wow that came out really cheekily, what is wrong with me."Please don't call me Hermy again"

"Why? it suits you, it does."

Why am I blushing like this.

"Well can't you call me Mione instead"

"OK, but only if you'll call me Freddie, Come on let's get down to the feast, George has got something amazing lined up for toadface."

" Oh please tell me pretty please Freddie. I'll love you forever"

Did that really just come out of my mouth. Even though I wish it was true why did I have to say it.

"Even though that sounds very tempting, it's a surprise...Come on lets go this way it's quieter and Peeves is probably waiting that way to shower someone with something gross."

"Ok sure. It's great talking to you, you know even though we are complete opposites, something just makes conversations with you so easy."

"You really think so, I'm glad you enjoy my company"

General POV

Fred and Hermione were walking the long way to the fantastic feast that was due to start in 10 minutes, the route took them past the room of requirement, which due to one of their thoughts opened to reveal a love seat and a fire with chocolates dotted on the table.

"Come on let have a look, it'll be amazing to be somewhere where it's just us." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear.

"OK then but I'm hungry, I really want to go to the feast" Hermione replied instantly with a grin on her face.

The room soon shut with just them inside and Beethoven's Fur Elise began playing from the ancient record player hidden in the corner of the room.

"I didn't even know this place existed and you know George and me know Hogwarts like the back of our hands, Do you know what is from one of your many books, Mione?"

"Actually I think I know it from 'Hogwarts: A history'. I think its called the room of requirement."

"Well I think it's perfect, Mione. It gives a great opportunity actually. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"Yes, what is it Freddie?"

"Well Hermione, I think you're wonderful and beautiful and intelligent and awe-inspiring and a great friend and a great person in general and what I'm really trying to say is that I like you Mione I like you a lot and I always have done and I always will and now I feel like a fool because I know you will never feel like this about someone like me, someone whose your complete opposite and someone who just acts like this prat with loads of confidence but that really isn't me to be honest with you, I've wanted to say that I like you for the past 2 and a half months."

"Wow, erm, OK, I wasn't excepting that but Fred I like you too, Your smile makes me melt, your laugh just fills me with joy and it's why I'm harder on your brother than you, I never thought you would notice me, I thought you liked Angelina, I thought you were still with her."

"No I'm not I ended it with her because I knew it was you I really liked."

"Really, how do I even compare to her, she is so pretty and so amazingly bright."

"Remember at the Yule Ball, I went with Angelina, well then I saw you I mean properly saw you and realised that it was always you, you looked breath-taking that night and when I saw you with Krum laughing and smiling and having a good time well I couldn't help but get jealous. I wished it was me dancing with you, I wished it was me holding you tight, I wished it was me that would get to kiss you goodnight before going to bed happy."

Hermione leans in and snuggles into the crook of shoulder before saying

"Fred, if you wanted to go with me to the Yule Ball you should of just asked and we wouldn't have wasted the past 10 months just being friends, I wanted to be with you then but you looked as if you weren't interested in me at all, I thought you saw me as a sister not as a girlfriend, if thats what you want me to be just ask."

"OK then, Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You already know the answer"

" Can we keep it quiet for a while though and have this as our little secret and have this room as our secret room, by the way we've missed the feast it'll be finishing soon."

"I'm not that hungry any more, anyway why don't we just stay here for a while and then go back to the celebrations later."

"Yeah, sure, I'll like that a bit more us time."

A TV pops in and starts Hermione's favourite 'Ghostbuster's 2'

"I love this film, it's amazing" Hermione manages to mutter from her daze of happiness.

"I know, I overheard you telling Ron and Harry all about it."

Fred leans over and gives Hermione a tender kiss on the forehead while she snuggles further into the hug that Fred has enveloped her in.

The film soon ends, Fred hasn't even watched it as he is too dazed from getting Hermione Granger to be his girlfriend.

"Darling, wake up, we need to go back to the common room before it gets too late." Fred croons sweetly to the sleeping form of Hermione.

"Did I really fall asleep, come on then, the party needs you or it'll be pointless, you always have been the life and soul of the party."

"Yep, I know, come on, by the way lets tell Ron,Harry, Ginny, George and Lee that we are together or they'll kill us for keeping it from them."

"OK or how about we just let everyone find out, I decided while I was sleeping that I'm proud to be with you, I want everyone to know that I'm with you, I don't care what they say."

"Are you sure, darling?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"OK, let's get back, keep hold of my hand as well, I don't want you to leave my side in the party."

"OK, but one last thing, this is something I've waited ages to do."

Hermione slowly inches her face towards Fred, she soon reaches up and locks her hands around the back of his neck in a tender embrace and kisses Fred. Fred tenderly cups her face and kisses her back deepening the kiss.

"Mione, I have waited years for that."

"Come on let's get back to the common room."

As they get up Fred entwines his fingers in Hermione's and directs her back to the common room.

"I'm scared" Hermione whispers.

"Why, there' nothing to be afraid except maybe my darling mother when we get back to Grimmauld Place."

"What if Angelina's mad, or one of our friends doesn't agree with us."

"Mione don't you worry, beautiful, everything will be OK."

With this last sentence Fred gives Hermione's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze and quick kiss on the forehead.

"Balderdash"

"There you go" The Fat Lady mumbles.

"Ready"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Fred leads the way into the Common room and pulls Hermione straight to the comfy chairs by the fire, where Ginny, George, Lee, Harry and Ron sit.

"OMG, are you two together, why are you holding hands, why do you look so sheepish Fred.?" Ginny squeals without so much as a breath.

Hermione blushes a violent shade of beetroot while Fred replies with

"Yes, we are together, and we are holding hands because she's my girlfriend and that's normally how you display that."


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

Everywhere in the great hall, people whispered behind their hands about the latest couple, Fred and Hermione.

"Have you heard Fred asked out Hermione last night?" Terry Boot muttered to Anthony Goldstein between bites of his full breakfast plate.

"I really don't need you telling me as well, everyone's talking about it. It's driving me insane. What would she even see in him."Anthony snapped back.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously Ant!"Michael Corner teased with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shut up Michael before I hex you into next century!"Anthony sneered back.

Fred and Hermione were sat together on the Gryffindor table while everyone stared at them in shock. All around the room whispers of "I didn't except that, since when did they like each other." were echoed on each table.

Fred was sat with his arm around Hermione's shoulder whispering in her ear when Hermione suddenly stood up and shouted,

"What is everyone's problem aren't people allowed to get together in this school or something, now can you kindly put your eyes back in place and shut your gossiping mouths before I turn you all into knitting grannies."

"Wow, Mione what was that all about, you knew that we were going to be the talk of the school."

"I know I just kinda didn't get much sleep from staying up thinking about last night, and so I'm a bit ratty"

As Hermione said this, she rested her head on Fred's shoulder when non other than Draco Malfoy shouted:

"Oi Mudblood I see you managed to get yourself a dirty blood traitor, you're perfect for each other, you're both the lowest of the low."

Ginny had just walked in the Great Hall when she heard Malfoy's shouting, that did it, there was a burst of smoke and once it cleared Malfoy was sat with bats flying at him and puss filled boils all over his face.

"You'll pay for that weaselette."Draco screeched like a Banshee.

**Sorry it's so short of got writer's block on this one, might do a Dramione sorry as that's all I can think about at the moment.**

**If you have any ideas on where you think this story should go just Private Message me, Also I would like to ask for a Beta as grammars always been something I struggle with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I got over my writer's block whilst buying a toaster, so here's a treat as seen as it took ages to update the last chapter, you get two or three chapters in one day haven't decided how often I'm going to update depends on the response to the next few chapters. I'm also not sure if I'm going to continue with Anthony in the story as I don't feel like he's good to write about as barely anyone knows what he's like. Opinions needed, do you want a jealous Ron, Blaise or Anthony. And a massive thanks to The-Sexiest-Bookworm for the pointers and review, much love.**

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Professor McGonagall screeched "Detention for 2 weeks for hexing in the Great Hall!"

"What about him, he insulted my family and my best friend"Ginny snapped back glaring at Draco, who was sat smirking and laughing with Pansy Parkinson thinking he was getting away with it.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Detention with Mr. Filch 8 O'clock tonight and if you call anyone a Mudblood again, you will be stripped of your prefect badge and you will be forced to spend a week locked in the Head's dormitory with Miss Granger so you will realise that she isn't a bad person."

Pansy gasped "You can't do that"

"I can and will" Professor McGonagall said back with a smile.

"Professor, that's not fair on Mione, that's punishing her for him being a git."Fred whined.

"OK,I'll lock him in with Ginny then he'll be too scared to say the wrong thing but then again he'll probably end up dead so instead I'll put him with Ronald then."

"SO Draco going to insult us again." Ginny drawled in perfect imitation of Draco.

"Ginevra add another week of detention for trying to provoke him, you really need to check your attitude before I write to your mother and father and inform them of your behaviour and I'm pretty sure you don't want a howler."

"Ha, should be smarter than to provoke me in front of a teacher."Draco growled.

"Draco add another two nights detention for being arrogant and that detention is being spent scrubbing my classroom and office without magic as seen as you feel you are so far above muggles and house elves, maybe you'll learn to appreciate how much work they actually and how tough life is for house elves."

"Fine" Draco replied with a bored expression and platonic tone as if he had tuned out after she said the punishment.

"Anyway I must go and have a word with Professor Umbridge, so please keep it civil from now or she'll be doing your punishments."

McGonagall turns on her heels and walks and chattering erupts all around the room about the events of the morning.

"She's serious, I am not going through one of her torture sessions again."Harry murmured.

"Hey guys, can you hear that?" George inquired.

"Yeah, I can, come on!"Ginny replied.

As soon as they saw Harry,Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Neville leaving Draco and Pansy followed, which soon lead to a stampede of students thinking they were all going to duel.

Harry,Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Draco and Pansy had soon pushed their way to the front to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge face to face on the stairs.

Professor McGonagall's face was flustered as it always was when her voice was raised.

Umbridge's voice carried around the hall. "Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"  
"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."McGonagall snarled back.  
"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."  
"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."  
"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."  
"Disloyalty?" McGonagall stepped down a step and looked taken a back.  
"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared." Umbridge addressed the entire school with this sentence.

Umbridge walked away with her typical toad-like evil grin.

"Shouldn't all of you be going to class or I'll deduct house points from all of you."

The crowd dispersed immediately.

"WOW, what do you think the cow meant by, Cornelius will want to hear about this, things in Hogwarts are going to change."Ginny muttered

"She's going to get some power or something, I think they are trying to put Umbridge as the headmistress."Hermione said matter of factly.

"How Dumbledore won't let them." George said "And even she does we'll make her life hell with our new products."

**SO cliff hanger again, hehe I love doing cliffhangers, I'm so mean. Anyway I'll try updating again in the next couple of days but I really want people's opinions on where they would like the story to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY that it's taken so long to update, lots going off got my GCSE results did pretty well and now got college enrolment to go through, and I have a guest this week so kinda a bit busy at the moment. **

**ONCE AGAIN I ASK IF ANYONE WOULD BE MY BETA PM ME IF YOU WILL.**

"Fred, isn't that Percys owl?"

"Whats that prat want!" Fred growled at Hermes.

"Fred what does he say?" George growled just as much at Hermes, as if it was percy.

"Ron it's for you from pratface."

"Read it out please."

"Dear Ron,

I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher,Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect.

I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the "Fred and George" route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility.

But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions.

From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternisation with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favourite - but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behaviour. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing - and see if you can spot yours truly!

Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality if you ask me and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt.

It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a really delightful woman, who I know will be only too happy to advise you.

This leaves me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week - again, see the Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!

I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticise our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore (if you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me - and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realise how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes.

Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect.

Your brother,

Percy!

**That fucking twat how dare he insult his family, I'm going to kill him next time I see him!**"Ron screamed. Ron's face, and the rest of the Weasley family that was crowded around, was slowly turning to a deeper red than their hair.

"We can't tell Mum, she'll get all weepy again and to be honest I don't she why she's constantly crying over that prat."

Hermione was comforting Fred as he sat shaking from anger, she was whispering in his ear to try and calm him down, soon Fred had calmed down enough to think rationally.

"I'm going to reply to that thing." Fred uttered to Hermione.

"Please don't be to harsh, it'll only make things worst." Hermione was exhausted from everyone's burst of shouting but she couldn't figure out why she hadn't done much that day apart from go for a walk with Fred.

Hermione felt like she had to be sick in that instant, she grabbed Ginny from Harrys cuddle and ran them both to the toilets in the dorm.

"Gin I don't feel good, I feel sick as anything."Hermione was crying her eyes out and whispering.

Ginny was scared, Hermione was never like this. "Come on, we need to get you to the Hospital wing."

"I don't want to, I don't want Fred to see me like this."

"Well how about I go see if the common rooms empty if not ill ask Harry for the invisibility cloak so we can go."

"Fine but I still don't want to go."

Ginny rushed out of the toilets and ran straight into Harry.

"Babe is the common empty?"

"Is she okay and part from Seamus, Dean and Ron yeah but their playing wizard chess and you know how they are when they start playing."

"OK and keep them distracted, I'm taking Mione to the Hospital Wing don't tell anyone, she doesn't want Fred to see her like this."

"What's wrong with her anyway?" The concern was showing in Harry's voice.

"She's just throwing up, it's nothing, I think she's just got a bug."

"Okay, I'll go make sure they are distracted."

"Thank you babe, love you." Ginny placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"Love you too. Best get started you know Mione barely ever gets ill."

Ginny walked back to the toilets and helped Mione up and conjured a bucket so that it would collect Mione's sock on the way there.

They walked in silence apart from Hermione's occasional retching.

They got to the Hospital wing in 10 minutes.

"Madame Pomfrey, help please, Hermione dragged me to the tiolets with her and she started throwing up and she started crying."

"OK, get her on a bed now and I'll check her over."

5 minutes later Madame Pomfrey tried one more spell and Hermione's belly started glowing blue.

"Oh my god! Hermione I need you to answer me honestly on these few questions. Firstly are you currently in a relationship with anyone?" Madame Pomfrey sounded worried and shocked and confused.

"Yes, I am with Fred Weasley." Hermione sounded scared so Ginny took her hand and tried to comfort her but Ginny was just as worried.

"Are you and Fred sexually active? I know it's a bit personal but I need to know."

"We've done it once." Hermione whispered, she was blushing and crying, she looked so confused.

"Did you use protection, muggle or wizard."

"We used the spell but it was casted hastily, what's wrong Madame Pomfrey."

"Ginny, can you go find Fred please, he needs to hear this too."

Ginny cautiously walked out of the Hospital wing, which soon turned to a frantic run.

Halfway to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny ran into someone, once she was back on her feet and was about to run off she realised who it was.

"Fred come with me urgently Mione's in hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey won't tell her whats wrong with her and she was asking about you and Mione and then she asked if you two had been having sex and she cast this spell and it made Mione's belly was glowing blue."

"Gin calm down and let's go."

"Okay sorry I'm just scared"

"Me too but I know our Mione she will be fine."

Ginny and Fred walked in complete silence until they got to the door and Ginny held back but Fred burst in and ran to Mione's side and hugged her instantly.

"Madame Pomfrey will you tell me now please."

"Yes, well there's no easy way to say this but Miss Granger is a month pregnant."

"Oh My God, Fred what are we going to do, your mum is going to hate me and my parents will disown me and everyone will call me a slag and and ….." Hermione burst into tears as she realised that she'll be the most hated person in the school.

"Mione it'll be okay, mum will be disappointed but she'll accept it, it's my mum she loves kids and this is just another reason for her to be motherly, and well if your parents disown you, you're moving into mine end off, I want to be there every minute for the two most important people in my life." Fred said in a confident but comforting tone with a small smile on his face.

"Fred you've got to tell mum tonight, you know she needs to know." Ginny muttered in complete shock.

"Madame Pomfrey will Dumbledore allow me to floo to my house so I can bring mum and dad back."

"Yes we can go now so Hermione can get her well needed rest."

Madame Pomfrey looked as if she was flying to Dumbledore's office and was soon at the gargoyle statue " SUGAR QUILLS" Madame Pomfrey pretty much screamed and stood on the first step as it started moving.

"Well are you coming Fred?"

"Oh yeah, coming."

Fred and Madame Pomfrey were in Dumbledore's office and Madame Pomfrey was muttering to Dumbledore.

Soon they were finished and Dumbledore went to the fireplace and activated the floo system, he turned and gave a comforting smile to Fred and pushed him towards the fire.

"They won't be mad Fred. They're at the Burrow."

"The Burrow" said as loudly and clearly as possible.

Fred fell on the floor in a heap and he soon felt hands helping him up.

"Fred what are you doing here?"

"I need you to come to the school, I have some news for you but first I need you to promise that you won't blow up at me and dad needs to come with us too."

"I can't promise that I won't blow up at you but I'll try my best" She whispered into her sons ear and turned out and shouted up the stairs "ARTHUR DEARY, FRED NEEDS US TO GO TO HOGWARTS WITH HIM, HE HAS SOME NEWS APPARENTLY AND I CAN'T TELL IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD!"

"Okay darling, I'll be there right away, you go ahead." Arthur said in a simple reply to Molly.

**Please don't kill me, I did plan on something different but then my mind took over and this happened.**

**Read and Review please, I take ideas and constructive criticism pretty well but not just plain rudeness. **

**AGAIN IF YOU WOULD BETA FOR ME PLEASE CONTACT ME.**

****

Hey guys I know i'm not updating recently the thing is I'm in college now and this has been pushed to the back of my mind so I promise once I've got used to the pace of college I'll update again promise sorry for you guys who are waiting for a new chapter.


End file.
